Salivary gland-based immune function depends on several events for optimal effect. We hypothesize that one or more of the pathways leading to a salivary response may have an ethnic component that will be revealed in differences in levels of salivary Ig or in antibody levels to peritoneopathic flora. This hypothesis will be investigated under specific aims designed to test the intrinsic association between salivary Ig levels and salivary IgA antibody levels and measures of oral health and diseases in the Asian-American, Non-Hispanic Black and Hispanic groups. Therefore within the contexts of the Epidemiology (Bachiman/Tavares) and Periodontology (Craig/Haffajee) projects, parotid saliva will be collected from the respective subject groups and assayed for: (a) immunoglobulin isotype (IgA, igg and IgM) and subclass (IgA and IgA) concentration, and for (b) IgA antibody levels to a selected battery of subgingival microbiota in healthy and periodontally diseased subjects within the targeted minority groups. Salivary ig or antibody comparison among the groups will be based on the respective salivary isotype. These salivary Ig and antibody measurements will also be incorporated into studies of associations with other variables (clinical indices, disease risk, dietary measurements) made as described in Projects 1 and 2. Identification of such associations may not only aid in the understanding of the epidemiology and periodontal pathogenesis in minority groups, but may also permit the use of salivary antibody as an indicator for subjects at risk for disease. A third aim is to provide an environment for training NYUCD minority faculty and students in oral health research. This aim will is pursued by: (a) having a research plan that addresses oral health issues of minority populations; (b) providing employment opportunities within the research content of this proposal; and (c) developing a series of exchange visits and seminars by the NYUCD and FDC Principal Investigators.